


Determination

by eternal_moonie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Alec Lightwood will stop at nothing to stay at Magnus Bane's side, or die trying.





	Determination

How could his lover do that to him?

Everything that had happened to him, the strength to come out as being gay, was all thanks to him. 

All thanks to Magnus Bane...

And now he didn't want to see him anymore?

But as the Head of The New York Institute, Alec Lightwood knew one thing.

He would try his hardest to see the one he loved with all his Shadowhunter Heart every damn day at least once, By The Angel!!


End file.
